smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Come/Part 1
Smurfette was seen walking down the forest. She would continue to watch many humans of royal bloodlines just pass by. She would continue to sigh. Smurfette: I know I Smurfed this before. How I wish to be a queen. But then again, it wouldn’t be right. Soon, Smurfette begins to have flashbacks. Years ago, the Smurfs had made her their queen for her birthday. She recalls it not going to well. Smurfette: It’s been always in my thoughts, even though I know it couldn’t be possible. But… I don’t know… Smurfette picks up a lone flower she sees and takes a big whiff from it. She sighs again and continues to walk down with a face. She slowly walks back to the village entrance. Suddenly, a jolt of lightning strikes the village as a small Smurf like being lands. It is identified as a female Smurf, with an angry face. Smurfette screams in terror along with many of the Smurfs. Papa Smurf runs out of his lab to help his little Smurfs. He confronts the over powered stranger. Papa Smurf: Who do you think you are coming to attack my little ones? Astrid: I am Astrid, one of the great Smurfs. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! Astrid: That is what I said. This forest belongs to the great ones and the time for judgment has begun. Papa Smurf: I don’t know what you are talking about but this is my village and we have done nothing wrong to enrage the great one. Astrid: You dare to call me a liar? The biggest crime you have all committed was the kidnapping of the great Flora. Astrid turns around and holds Smurfette’s hands and then hugs her. Smurfette only gets confused. Astrid: You don’t remember me, do you? It is time you come out of this mortal shell and return to rule the people. This is not a problem for us. I can restore your memories later on. For now, we must leave these lower life forms. You will all pay for your misdeeds and crimes. Papa Smurf: What crimes? We have done nothing. And that is not your Flora. That is our beloved Smurfette! All the Smurfs begin to shout and riot to support Papa Smurf. Astrid: Silence! Your punishment for stealing the blue clay will be judged by starting with the removal of your village from my forest. Papa Smurf: Stealing the blue clay?.... Ugh! Gargamel… Even in Smurf prison, he is still managing to get us into trouble… Astrid: Enough staling. My judgment starts now. Say farewell to your village. Smurfette: Oh no! Please, your royalness! Please don’t hurt my fellow Smurfs! Think about the little ones. Please… Astrid soon turns her head to see the Smurfs looking back with confused faces while the Smurflings watch back with fear. She approaches them and notices both Smurf babies. She lifts up Angelo and gazes into his eyes. Astrid: This little one… he has your eyes sister. And your golden hair… But how? Smurfette: That is my little one. If what you say is true, then he is part of your family too, and you don’t want to harm his environment. The Smurf baby looks back confused as he blows bubbles with the drool coming from his mouth. Astrid: He’s beautiful. Yes… he will make a fine ruler of the forest one day. I sense some other power inside him. Yet, it isn’t ours… Certainly his father is a mighty god as well. Brainy Smurf steps in to do his usual speech about him being right and everyone being wrong. Brainy: Oh please, Glovey Smurf is no god. Why, he’s as weak without hmm… Many Smurfs come and cover his mouth as they drag him back. Astrid: So that is his name… Glovey Smurf. You partnered up with another Smurf. Smurfette: You don’t know him. He is different from all the Smurfs. Astrid: Really? And where is this so called champion? Why isn’t he here to present himself properly in my presence? Truly he is not fit for the praise you all give him. Papa Smurf: Yes, Smurfette. Where is our little Glovey Smurf? Smurfette: He left alone to the forest hours ago. He said something about speaking to Mother Nature about some secret area he found. He kept talking about it last night. He said he would show me after he fixed the land. Astrid: I’ve had quite enough stalling here. I will provide some mercy. I am not as harsh as you put me to be. Until I see this Glovey Smurf, I will not remove your village from the land. However, Flora and the child will come back with me. Papa Smurf: Now, now… There is no need of that. We can work something out… Brainy! Brainy: Yes, Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: You and let’s see… Hefty, Tuffy, and Lazy. Go and look for Glovey. Hurry…! Lazy: (Yawns) Can’t we do it tomorrow? Hefty and Tuffy drag Lazy with them as they follow Brainy out into the forest. Papa Smurf then turns around and heads over to the Smurf Village prison. Smurfette: Where are you going, Papa Smurf? Papa Smurfette: I’m going to go question our little prisoner. He just keeps getting us into trouble. Papa Smurf goes inside the prison to speak to Gargamel. Papa Smurf: Gargamel! Gargamel: Huh? Who? Oh… It’s only you… Papa Smurf: No more lies or tricks, Gargamel! Where did you get the blue clay? Gargamel: What blue clay? I haven’t been able to do any spells in this cell! Papa Smurf pulls a small stool and sits next to Gargamel’s cell. Papa Smurf: There is an angry god here claiming for the return of her sister who was transformed into blue clay. It was you, wasn’t it? Gargamel: I don’t know what you’re rambling on about! I did not steal any clay! Yes, I made Smurfette years ago. And no, that clay was purchased from a wizard’s market along with many of my other ingredients. Papa Smurf: Then you didn’t know… Gargamel: So… for once I was not responsible for you Smurfs’ misery. And here you are blaming me as usual. Papa Smurf: You’re pure evil, Gargamel! There’s a reason why you’re behind those bars! Outside, Astrid somehow gets the Smurfs to build her a throne while others are seen with big fans, waving them at her and Smurfette while Smurfette sits worried while she holds her child. Astrid: Don’t you see sister, you were once a queen. Smurfette: Huh? A queen? Astrid: When we were very little, we always talked about making things right in this world. Mother and Father always noticed your love of all the wild life and of course, the flowers of the world. Smurfette: How did you… Yes. I love flowers so dearly. Astrid: You have the biggest garden back home. There is much plant life that does not appear here. You see Flora, after Mother and Father gave you your title of godhood, you ruled the kingdom of the female warriors. You were always praised by the warriors and given tribute in this forest. The rest is just history. An evil wizard had transformed you into clay in order to prevent us from foiling his plans of bringing the dark one. Smurfette: This is all so… confusing. Astrid: Just as I had known. Fear not, you and the child will be spared this terrible fate. Smurfette: Please, don’t hurt my friends. We have done nothing wrong. Out in the forest, Brainy, Hefty, Tuffy, and Lazy search and search for the missing Glovey Smurf. Hefty: Ugh! Where the Smurf is he? Brainy: Hmm… according to my calculations, I say he is up in a tree asleep after having read such a long book, thus tiring him out. Tuffy: How do you know all that? Brainy: Oh, because he’s up there sleeping on top of that tree with that book on his lap. Lazy: That looks relaxing. Can we join him? Hefty: No! Smurfs! Let’s get him down! All of them climb up the tree together and reach the sleeping Glovey Smurf. Together, they all give a big push, knocking down Glovey, making him wake up as he falls. Glovey: Huh? What’s going… Thud! Glovey lands on his head, making get knocked out… again. Hefty: Oh great! Now he’s out cold! Brainy: You know, Papa Smurf always says… Tuffy: Somebody shut this Smurf up! You’re just gonna bore him even more. Even I’m getting tired! Lazy: Let’s all take a nap… (Yawns) Hefty: Come on, Smurfs! Focus! Let’s just bring him like this back to the village. The lady just wants to see him. She never mentioned he had to be asleep. The Smurfs all carry Glovey back to the village and drop his body down before Astrid and Smurfette. Astrid: What is this creature that insults me by sleeping before me?! Smurfette: Glovey? Oh no! What happened to him?! Smurfette gets up quickly and lifts Glovey’s face. Smurfette: Did you Smurfs pick on him again? Astrid: This is Glovey Smurf?! This is the so called champion that took your heart? Such an insult! Am I to believe that my sister the goddess of nature took the lowest of life forms as her true love? Smurfette: Hey! You don’t smurf about him like that! Astrid: I have seen enough. My judgment is set. Smurfette is seen slapping Glovey’s face, hoping he wakes up. Smurfette: Wait, what am I doing? I know what always gets him going. Smurfette lifts Glovey’s head again and gives him a big kiss. Glovey’s cheeks turn red as steam runs out of his ears. He opens his eyes and gives a smile. Glovey: Wow… I had a dream I was hit in the head… but then it ended up being awesome. Hmm? What’s going on here? Glovey gets up as he tightens his glove and wipes his clothes. Glovey: Who are you? Astrid: My name is Astrid, and I am the warrior goddess and sister of Flora. I am taking her away with the child. Glovey: Smurfette? What’s going on here? Smurfette: Well, it turns out I’m the goddess of nature. She wants to take me away and our son to become gods after she destroys the village. Glovey can’t help but to start laughing as he covers his face. Glovey: Oh my gosh… Okay, give me a minute. Glovey takes a deep breath and then begins to laugh his butt off as he falls on the ground. The goddess stares back with a puzzled look, then quickly changes it to an angry face. Astrid: How dare you mock me foolish mortal?! Glovey: Okay, okay. Give a sec to find a shooting star. Glovey looks up as the sun sets and the night sky begins to appear. He begins to see many shooting stars. The goddess looks up and sees nothing out of the ordinary. Glovey folds his hands together as he makes his wish. He begins to change into his enchanted form as the blue aura surrounds his body. Astrid: I see. It all makes perfect sense now… I was merely blinded by seeing your mortal disguise. Glovey: My what? Astrid: Unfortunately, you cannot stop what is to happen to the Smurfs. Glovey: Why do you want to hurt our way of life? Astrid: You had Flora hostage. Rather than trying to restore her memory, you made her one of your own. You had the choice of finding out who SHE really was, yet you did nothing good. Smurfette gets behind Glovey as she holds Angelo tight. Glovey: You’re gonna have to get through me if you want to take her. Astrid: You dare challenge me?! You will feel the wrath of the gods in my fist! Glovey: It’s not the first time I had aliens threaten me before. Shamone then… The goddess walks forward with her hands raised while Glovey lowers his hat to his face as he walks forward, making square lighted tiles appear on the ground. Astrid makes a lightning bolt appear on her hand and then she sends it flying at Glovey. He takes his hat off and sends it at the bolt, making the hat break it and then coming back to his head. She tries again as she sends multiple bolts of electricity at him, while he dodges them all by spinning and performing his zero gravity lean to dodge the rest. Astrid: I order you to seize your foolishness and fight me like the warrior you are. Glovey makes a flat face as he approaches her. He then extends his hand out to try and make peace. Astrid: What is this? Glovey: I am not a warrior. I want to put an end to this useless fighting. Astrid: Oh, you want to shake my hand? I’ll give you a firm shake. She grabs Glovey’s hand with both of her hands, blasting his body with many jolts of electricity, making his body glow and show his skeleton a few times. He falls instantly to the ground as he makes a gun gesture to use his star shooter. Astrid grabs his hand and closes it. Astrid: Don’t even try it. I did not come here for peace. She walks over slowly to Smurfette and grabs her shoulder. She raises her hand and gets struck by lightning, making them disappear. Afterwards, a massive earthquake begins as thunder begins to strike the village, destroying the forest life. Soon, a big hail storm occurs, breaking many Smurf houses. Papa Smurf gathers all the Smurfs together as they march their way out into the shore. The ocean soon began bubbling as it boiled. Papa Smurf: Oh, those great Smurfs… Glovey: I always thought that was some type of slogan only. Papa Smurf: Heh heh…, well so did I… Grandpa: Don’t give up, Papa Smurf. Glovey Smurf, I think I recall you having friends in “high places.” Glovey: High places? Friends in high places… Glovey jumps up excitedly and runs back into the village and avoids all the death traps as he makes his way into Smurfette’s house. He runs inside the closet and goes through the bag of magical items until he pulls out the familiar Sun’s capsule. He nabs it, then drops it. The capsule begins rolling down until it jumps out the window. Glovey panics and chases after it while avoiding the hail storm and trying to maintain his balance from the shaking. To make matters worse, lava began to come out from the cracks of the Earth. Glovey burns his tail, making him fly in the air with a trail of smoke coming from his tail. He flies high and sees a bird stare at him with a confused face. Glovey: What? The bird laughs and points down. Glovey looks down and makes another scared face. He grabs onto the bird to try and stay airborne. Unfortunately, the bird panics and flies around in circles until he is finally under the control of Glovey. The bird flies downward, avoiding the bubbling lava. Glovey spots the capsule as it is ready to fall into the lava. He jumps off quickly and grabs it. He presses the button, activating the capsule as it flashes while he holds it up high. Soon, Zowfee comes hurling down so fast. He lands as if he was meteor that had crash landed, making a big hole on the ground that takes all the lava back. He sees the giant chunks of ice falling and fires at them his signature Specium Beam, melting it as it turns into rain. The earthquakes eventually stop. Zowfee: Glovey Smurf… what trouble did you get into this time. Glovey: I didn’t do any of this. In fact, I still have my magic and I wasn’t able to do anything about this mess. The lightning and thunder begins to occur again and Astrid appears before both super powered beings. Zowfee: Hmm… most interesting indeed. All that is missing are the four horsemen… Astrid: I see you couldn’t let my judgment be, mortal. Oh? And I see another foolish “champion” wishes to challenge our ways. Zowfee: Most fascinating. I do not recognize you from this galaxy. Astrid: My name is Astrid and I am the god who rules this… Zowfee: I see… another one of those… Astrid: Mock me will you? Zowfee: With all due respect madam, this was not an insult but a mere observation of my own. Having great strength and might does not simply make one an immortal being. Astrid: I admire your bravery for standing up to me this way. Unfortunately, that won’t save you from my justice. Zowfee: Justice? That’s ironic, because that is what I am here for. Astrid: Well “hero”, let’s see what you got. Zowfee: If I must fight you, then so be it. Astrid: My, you catch on quick. Zowfee: Glovey, use the capsule to return to the Sun. I believe you are ready for the armor now. Glovey: The armor? The very same armor I had been questing for… It was never here, but in the heavens… Zowfee: Have your mother and father give you the map to the trial gate. Glovey: What about you? Zowfee: I believe I have a date here with the lady. Go! Glovey raises the capsule skyward and he banishes with a flashing light, leaving behind Zowfee and Astrid. Astrid: Interesting. So he was some sort of god after all. Zowfee: You certainly are a strange one. Astrid begins to raise her hands up high as thunder begins to fall onto her palms, while Zowfee simply stands firm. His chest begins to bright up as he stands firm. Finally, the angry goddess fires her lightning at the alien, only to have the magic go right passed him, almost as if an energy barrier had just appeared out of nowhere. Astrid: What is this? How? Zowfee: I beg you to end your terror and release the one called Smurfette before I am forced to fight you. Astrid: You truly are a foolish god. And here I thought you would be one with knowledge of the universe. I need Flora and her son to be spared the fate of this land. She flies down and walks forward to speak closer to the heavenly soldier. Astrid: There is an evil coming here. Many of us beings have been watching many evil ones terrorizing this region. Somehow, he has been draining all this dark energy to use as his own fuel to bring his armies out to terrorize the world we see now. And all this because of mankind’s actions. This is why I must save those who are innocent. Zowfee: This dark being, who is he. Astrid: Believe it or not, he is actually a being of light. Smurf to [[Kingdom Come/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:Kingdom Come Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles